Killing Time
by KiyoKatsu
Summary: Otogi leaves for a business trip and leaves his love behind for a while. However, he doesn’t take this too well!


**Title:** Killing Time  
  
**Series:** Yu-gi-oh  
  
**Rating:** PG  
  
**Genre:** Humor  
  
**Description:** Otogi leaves for a business trip and leaves his love behind for a while. However, he doesn't take this too well!  
  
OtogixHonda, Includes Honda talking to himself and a shirt.  
  
** Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugi-oh.  
  
-------------------  
  
You can tell if someone is truly in love if they are willing to anything for that person. Even if it killed them.  
  
I think I'm one of those people who are truly in love, because I, Honda Hiroto, have waited a long time for my love to come back. Kind of weird for me to say that, since people probably don't think of me to be that type of person. The lovey-dovey kind. But what do they know?  
  
After years of being nobody, I'm still the person in the background that no one really noticed. Except for that one person that came up to me and said that I was someone special, not some guy who was just there. I was something to them...  
  
Honda sat at on his porch, looking into the streets with a dull expression on his face. Except for when red colored cars came by, but when he noticed it wasn't 'the one' that same frown came back and showed itself.  
  
"Where could you be?"  
  
I've been asking myself that same question over and over again. Yeah. Kind of pathetic, just sitting here wasting my life away waiting for your arrival. But I told myself that I would wait, and be there for you. Heck, I'd do anything for you. Just like what people who are truly in love do. Yeah. I said that already, didn't I?  
  
So yeah, here I am. Sitting on these steps waiting for your car to pull up, and hear you yell at me your usual greetings, and follows a smile that makes my day any day.  
  
I'd really like to see that right about now, you know?  
  
What I mean is the smile on those lips that I enjoy kissing, and those eyes staring back at me. I swear your emerald eyes have this amazing effect on me. But then again, you as a whole makes me feel happy inside, cause I know someone out there cares. And that I'm not just being used for love (or my body oO;). I can tell, because of your eyes, the way you speak, and talk. Man. I love it all. All of you.  
  
Call me crazy but you are one sexy man.  
  
There I go again. I must be losing it. Because then soon after I think of that company you run, the people that you make these deals with and those annoying crazed fan girls who swarm all over you like flies attracted that sticky flypaper.  
  
I get jealous every time they are around you, just because I'm not the one getting the attention from you. Or maybe I'm just jealous because you're getting attention and not me. It's not like I have any fan girls, drooling and chasing after my dashing good looks!  
  
Honda chuckled at his last thought. As if anyone were after him for that.  
  
(A/N: Well not anyone that he knew anyway.)  
  
Sometimes I wonder why you chose me. Kind of strange, since you seem to enjoy the company of females more than me. Or maybe it's just me blinded by my jealousy.  
  
But then again, you've chased after Shizuka, just like I had. But then again, she seemed to like you better...  
  
of all the people, why did you choose me? You could've had her, or any other girl that I could of possibly wanted to go out with! Me of all people. Who knew? The great dice master, in love with me. And he was bi!  
  
Well, yeah I'm bi too.  
  
Or gay.  
  
I don't really know.  
  
That's what confuses me the most.  
  
You chose me over Shizuka, and the girls at school. But then again Jou wouldn't let you near her.  
  
As well as the fan girls. Shoot. Lucky guy, they're practically at your feet, wanting to go out with you. Yeah. They're practically begging you to go out with them.  
  
I wouldv'e wanted that.  
  
If it hadn't been for her.  
  
That one someone I'd rather NOT talk about.  
  
...She used me.  
  
I'd take her out on dates, ya know? And pay for everything. Even things that she hadn't even asked me about. I thought I was in love. She'd tell me that she loved me. But I had been stupid and hadn't noticed the hints of falsity in her words. How could I have been so dumb? Dang. I even ask myself that now. Haha. I'm such a loser.  
  
But I'm your loser...  
  
I think.  
  
Well then soon after, the chick would act all strange. We saw each other less often then we usually did. And then one day I caught her with some guy who seemed obviously richer than me, I'm guessing it was the clothes, and the snobbish look that he had going on. Him over me, huh?  
  
Go figure...  
  
I knew it was the end of it then. You know? ...How I felt?  
  
Well I cried for the first part. Aha. Me crying? Yes. I admit that much. It was love that did it suppose. But then again, could you call that love? When I waited for her until she came to see me?  
  
I failed to notice the new things that she had gotten. New earrings, bracelets, a car.  
  
It was always her I had my attention on that I hadn't even noticed such obvious things.  
  
'I could just hit myself for that.  
  
SMACK.  
  
Er...Ow!, Owwww!....  
  
'...Okay maybe that wasn't such a good idea...'  
  
I admit yet again .It was my fault, the whole ordeal. None of it would've happened. I'm just a love stricken fool, who doesn't know what he's talking about. Or why either.  
  
You know, I wasn't even supposed to tell you THAT.  
  
Oh yeah. You aren't here to listen, and twirl your fingers in your hair and look at me with those eyes. Oh those eyes.  
  
Compelling orbs staring into mine. It's like, I'm another world...whoa.  
  
Gahhhhhhhhhh! The eyes!  
  
"Damn you Otogi!"  
  
Now I'm cursing at your shirt, that's covered with the scent of you...look what you've done to me!  
  
You, you, you!  
  
...Dice boy!  
  
I can't believe I called you that. I bet you hate that name, and everyone that's called you that.  
  
But you aren't here to get mad at me for calling you that.  
  
...Too bad.  
  
Honda who was still sitting on the steps, took a moment to glance at his watch, and which read 6:45 p.m., then looked up at the black shirt hanging on the railway of his front porch.  
  
It moved about in the wind as if to wave at him, spreading it's scent in his direction.  
  
Why am I angry at you anyway? You didn't do anything.  
  
Well, maybe for the exception of being gone so long. Yeah. A month isn't THAT long, is it?  
  
...  
  
He looked over at the shirt and sat down cross-legged in front of it.  
  
Well to me it is.  
  
Jerk.  
  
You had to leave me for a freakin' business trip!  
  
Just had to leave me here didn't you? Huh, Huh, Huh?  
  
What was that you punk!  
  
The black shirt waved in the wind, its sleeves hitting him in the face.  
  
Hey! I'll get you for that!  
  
Right, left, right! I got you now! Haha! Fear me! The great Honda, defeats the evil T-shirt of his beloved boyfriend. Mwuahaha.  
  
--------------  
  
It's pretty late at night now. I'm still waiting for you. Yawn...so sleepy though. Come home soon koi.  
  
I hate to be alone. Especially without you around, somewhere close, where I know the exact location, and where you are.  
  
And what you're doing. Knowing all that makes me feel all happy inside. Uh- huh...that's right.  
  
Mmm. And knowing that you're all mine. My koi.  
  
I like that...  
  
A car pulls up in the driveway, and Honda fails to notice since he is now on the porch cuddling with the shirt, fast asleep.  
  
Otogi chuckled upon seeing his koi, curled up in a little ball, looking rather cute sucking on his thumb.  
  
"Who knew that Honda could be defined as 'cute'"?  
  
He surprises me a lot, that's for sure.  
  
The dice master, picked up his koi, who clutched the shirt in one hand tightly, and placed him in the bed in his room.  
  
'He looks so peaceful. My koi.'  
  
I really hope that me being gone didn't affect him that much. He's changed because of it. I can just pray that it doesn't hurt him. I wouldn't want that. He was the one that I had admitted my feelings for, and I wasn't going to betray those feelings any time soon.  
  
Besides, he looks real nice when he sleeps.  
  
Calm, and quiet...happy, I suppose.  
  
After carefully spreading a blanket over the sleeping form, he placed a kiss on the brunettes forehead and turned to leave.  
  
"Night, Pointy."  
  
"Mmmph. You know I don't like that name..."  
  
"Hmm?" Otogi whirled around, only to find his koi still asleep with a smile planted on his face, slightly shifting in his sleep.  
  
---------------------  
  
Finally finished!  
  
Okay so it's late at night! 2:40 something, Madness ensues. Well in my head anyway. I like the OtogixHonda pairing!  
  
Kind of cute. I didn't really think that it came out the way I thought it would. But hey, I like it.  
  
And I hope you do too, even though it was kind of short...  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
